Dark Huntress
by Lazuli Palnight
Summary: Lazuli Palnight a Night World Assassin has been hired by Hunter Redfern to recover the final Wild Power. She has to persuade him to come over to the dark side and give up the light before Cicle Daybreak find out! Please R&R. New chapter added
1. Profiles

Name: Lazuli Palnight  
  
Aliases/ Nicknames: The Dark Huntress  
  
Age: 274 years old  
  
Date of Birth: 21st June 1728  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Height: 5'4  
  
Hair Color/ Type: Silver blonde, curls, shoulder length.  
  
Eye Color: Ice Blue  
  
Skin Tone: Pale like quartz  
  
Piercing: None  
  
Tattoos: A black iris on my left arm, and a crescent moon on my lower back.  
  
Species: half witch/ half vampire  
  
Usual Attire: black clothes, soft-soled leather boots.  
  
Job: Self made Assassin  
  
Residence: El Camino or New York, I have apartments in both places.  
  
Transportation: I own a Nero Daytona colored (black for anyone who doesn't know!), soft topped Ferrari 355 F1 Spider, Richard has a Rossa Corsa colored (that's red) Ferrari 550 Maranello. What can I say, we like Ferraris. :shrugs:  
  
Soulmate: Richard Janus, he was a human, but I changed him for the better!  
  
Mother: Leona Rasmussen, alive somewhere, not that I care.  
  
Father: Rivers Palnight, deceased  
  
Siblings: Twin brother Llewellyn, deceased  
  
Pets: I don't have time for them!  
  
Personality: I'm an outspoken, overconfident, selfish Bitch. I'm not nice, and I'll never claim to be. I do what I want when I want, if you don't like it that to hell with you!  
  
Appearance: I'm quite small and supple, with silver blonde hair that falls in curls to my shoulders. My ice-blue eyes tilt upwards, my nose is small and tilts up slightly, and sits just above a large heart shaped mouth. I have to say I look pretty, darn good for my age!  
  
History: I was born in Salem on Midsummer's Eve at the stroke of midnight, which I think has made me a stronger witch. Leona is a vampire, but Rivers was a witch. Humans killed him on my sixteenth birthday, Llewellyn and I were watching, as they burned him. We left moving to Boston, leaving Leona behind, she didn't seem too depressed. Shortly after that Llewellyn met a shapeshifter called Phelana, and fell in love with her when she shunned him, he killed her and then himself. I missed him and took to wondering the country in a kind of depression; it was during this time that I met Richard, changing him shortly afterwards. We went over to Spain, and began our reign of terror, I was still bitter from the loss of my brother and Richard from the loss of his family. We killed without regret; my powers began to grow in strength. I was already a strong telepath from the witch blood and vampire blood mixing at my birth, but now people didn't need to 'broadcast' for me to sense it, and hypnotism was easier. We left Spain after 20 years and went to France then Italy, leaving a path of chaos and destruction in our wake. We were undoubtedly taken in by the by the Night World Elders, they had to stop us. Thierry told us we had a choice, join Circle Daybreak or die. I chose Daybreak but we left after half a century! We were both broke and neither of us looked a day over eighteen, I had stopped aging after Llewellyn had died. (When we were young we had decided to grow old together, he left me before we got old!) I became a waitress during the day, imagine that, a two hundred fifty-year-old vampire waiting tables in a sleazy cafe, at night I started to work as an Assassin. As my 'business' began to pick up, I started to charge more, in the end I stopped working at the cafe. Now I'm a full time Assassin, and Richard works with me, help out when I need it or taking jobs of his own.  
  
Coven/ Clan/ Circle: Circle Midnight  
  
Hobbies: I love to read and write when I have time. I also like to kill… well it is fun!  
  
Talents: Kung Fu, Martial Arts, I can also use most weapons.  
  
Hangouts: Black Iris clubs.  
  
Killings: Well they're my little secrets  
  
Personal Quote: 'Life's so much fun when you're a bitch'  
  
My Song: 'Pain', Four Star Mary  
  
  
  
Name: Richard Janus  
  
Aliases/ Nicknames: Silver Hunter  
  
Age: 118 years  
  
Date of Birth: 13th February 1884  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Height: 5'7  
  
Hair Color/ Type: Silver blond, which falls into curtains!  
  
Eye Color: Stormy grey  
  
Skin Tone: Lightly tanned  
  
Piercing: None  
  
Tattoos: A black rose on my right shoulder blade.  
  
Species: made vampire  
  
Usual Attire: black shirt, trousers and a long black coat.  
  
Job: Self made Assassin  
  
Residence: El Camino or New York, we have apartments in both places.  
  
Transportation: I own a Rossa Corsa colored (that's red) Ferrari 550 Maranello, Laz own a Nero Daytona colored (that's black), soft topped Ferrari 355 F1 Spider.  
  
Soulmate: Lazuli Palnight, she changed me and I thank her greatly.  
  
Mother: Jennyfer Goodwyn, she died 2 years after I was changed.  
  
Father: David Janus, he died before my mother that's what killed her I think!  
  
Siblings: Two sisters Cordelia and Desdemona, my father loved Shakespeare! Deceased.  
  
Pets: Laz won't let us have any! Although I guess a cat or dog would only be eaten in the end anyway!  
  
Personality: When I was a human was extremely gentle and kind. Now I'm just plain mean, I've seen death first hand and help it along so…  
  
Appearance: I'm not tall but I am well built and extremely diverse. I look weaker than I am but then so does Laz! My silver blond hair tends to fall into my eyes, which are large and deep set. They shine with their own light, which surprises many people. I have quite full lips, which are apparently very kissable! But I believe that could be debated.  
  
History: I was born in Oxford in England the day before valentine's day. Jennyfer was Welsh, while David was English born. I lived happily in Oxford I was an apprentice to the local shoemaker. I had wanted to be a blacksmith but my general build had stopped that dream! I looked after my sisters more often than not, because my mother was the local seamstress and was always being called upon to do some job or another. Cordelia was married off to a shepherd shortly after my sixteenth birthday (she was 14). I was all set to marry a milkmaid called Bonnie, when I meet Lazuli. Lazuli was a mystery to me she defied what it was to be a lady. She was small and delicately beautiful, I forgot all about Bonnie and about the fact that we were from two different stations in life! She told me that if I was willing to give up all that I had then she would give me eternal life. I told her that I would if it was eternal life with her alone. She laughed at me that day but agreed that I would have to stay with her for a while at least. She killed me that night. I died happy! I stayed even though she told me we had to go I didn't want to leave my family. I didn't know that she had told them that I had drowned the week before! My family was scared of me and my father died of a heart attack. After I ran away Lazuli with me she was mad for the loss of her brother years before and me for the loss of my family. We terrorized Europe and were then captured by the Night World council who'd decided that they need to stop us before we got too strong. Laz was one of the most powerful vampires around she was stronger than most of the Redferns save maybe for Maya. We were made to join Circle Daybreak, which we left after fifty years. Laz started work at a café while I got a job as an apprentice carpenter. However at Night Laz became an Assassin and I helped her, we became good, now we've become one of the best.  
  
Coven/ Clan/ Circle: None really  
  
Hobbies: I love kill mainly!  
  
Talents: I can use many weapons and I'm good at Kung Fu!  
  
Hangouts: Black Iris clubs.  
  
Killings: Too many to count and therefore to tell you about!  
  
Personal Quote: 'No-one's a virgin cuz life screws everyone'  
  
My Song: 'The Devil You Know (God Is A Man)', ?????? 


	2. Finally Found

A/N: Since there is no final wild power yet and everyone else writes stories involving the final one. I thought that I would have ago! I am still unsure of my writing abilities although my friends insist they're okay! Could please review?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Night World no matter how much I wish I did. Lazuli and Richard are however my own creations and as such I have complete rights over them.  
  
  
  
Dark Huntress.  
  
I looked up at the light gray December sky. The sun was having trouble penetrating the early morning clouds, which covered it. Mist shrouded me in a blessed silence, and a light frost covered the ground. The air smelt fresh and clean, and there was the salty smell of the sea, which wasn't visible from where I was standing. I felt weaker now than I had only hours before, but that was a natural reaction to the sun rising. I brushed my tongue lightly over my teeth and a tingle of pleasure ran down my spine as my teeth lengthened.  
  
"Don't be doing that my sweet!" I heard the soft voice whisper gently in my ear, and I felt the feather light touch of Richard arms encircling my waist.  
  
"I'm older than you and your telling me how to act?" I told him, he laughed lightly his breathe tickled my ear. Oh how I had missed him while he'd been gone.  
  
"So my dear did everything go as planned?" I asked him seriously as I turned in his arms to look at his face, that way I'd be able to tell if he was lying to me. His stormy grey eyes lit up and the smile on his face broadened.  
  
"I found him! I actually found him!" He picked me up and swung me around, then proceeded to dance along the cliff edge with me. Until I pointed out that our lives wouldn't last for much longer if we fell over the edge. I could now hear the waves crashing below me as the tide had finally reached the cliff edge and the mist was dispersing.  
  
"My dearest love, this is great! You've found the final wild power? Hunter will be pleased with us!" I brushed a few loose curls away from my face, and smiled brightly. My teeth once again dropping form their sheaths. I hadn't eaten for the past two days and it was finally catching up with me, Richard looked at me with concern when he noticed that my teeth were still out so to speak.  
  
"Are you hungry?" His eyes darkened even more than they were. I shook my head at him and my silver blonde hair bounced gently against my shoulders. "You have to be. Your teeth are showing and your eyes have a silver sheen, so don't tell me your not. You need to hunt and you need to feed!"  
  
I looked at him, trying to hate him for noticing my weakness but unable to. You see when you find the one for you, your Soulmate, you'd forgive them anything they could kill your brother they could even kill you and you'd forgive them. That's what me and Richard are, we're Soulmates and I'd love him no matter what. 


	3. Watch You Back

A/N Here's the next chapter hope you like it and could you please R&R.  
  
Hunter paced in front of me his hands clasped behind his back and a small smile playing on his lips. His eyes had lightened considerably since I had walked through the door, the lines which had been on his face were lessening.  
  
"So you've actually found it!" He asked me without looking in my direction.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And there's no mistake this time?"  
  
"No my Lord" If I wasn't such a bitch I'm sure I'd of been shaking in my soft leather boots by now. "Rich has ensured that this is the final Wild power, Circle Daybreak doesn't know where it is either."  
  
"And what breed is this Wild power?" He turned to look at me, I could feel his mind attempting to probe mine. Let me tell you it is not a nice feeling, it feels almost like fingers clawing and digging in your brain.  
  
"It's a Vampire My Lord" I stepped forward slightly, "I will going to collect him as soon as possible"  
  
Hunter looked up sharply, his eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of the word `him'. A smile played once again on my heart shaped lips. He obviously wasn't that happy that the wild power was a he.  
  
"He?"  
  
"Yes My Lord his name's Wolf Nicale, however he should have been a Redfern. That's what he father was but his mother left him before the child was born which would explain how you didn't know about it! You do lose a lot of your family that way don't you?" I turned and started to walk away with a mocking smile on my face, but his frosty voice stopped me.  
  
"At least I have a family!"  
  
I turned and looked at him my ice-blue eyes turning icier and my voice was colder. "Below the belt Hunter, too low. I'd watch your back, you're the one that needs me remember? No-one and I mean no-one knows about this boy except us and I could always take him to Thierry. Then you'd lose right?"  
  
Hunter's gold eyes narrowed at me his smile was now completely gone. His face told me that I was playing a dangerous game, but I already knew that. I also knew that I could take Hunter if he tried to kill me but it would be close. I turned on my heel and walked to the door, the cocky smile back on my lips. As the door closed behind me I heard him say  
  
"Watch your back Dark Huntress, The Night has many eyes!" 


	4. Your Tall, Your Blond And Your Dead!

A/N here's the next chapter for anyone who's interested. Hope you enjoy, and could you please review because I like to know what people like and what they don't! Thank you.  
  
Silver  
  
I walked out of the tall building and down the tarmac black road to my soft topped Ferrari 355 F1 Spider, and slid into the black leather seat. I turned the key in the ignition, the engine let out a low, gentle purr and the CD player burst into life playing Pain, my favorite song. I pulled the car away from the curb and drove out of Los Angeles and into El Camino; I was going to my apartment, which was my only safe haven.  
  
I noticed after about five minutes of driving that I was being tailed, Hunter's men by the looks of it. I turned a sharp left down a dark side street, braking sharply. I jumped out of the car, slamming the door, which locked automatically. Walking swiftly along the path, towards the fire escape of the building slightly to the right of me. As I started to climb I heard tires screech round the corner, I looked down to see the black BMW swerve to miss my Ferrari and collide into the wall. There was an ear spliting sound of metal giving way to the stone. One door was trapped shut against the stonewall, the other opened and two vampires climbed out. One was tall and thin with light blond hair cut close to his head, the other was much short his dark brown hair fell in waves to his collar.  
  
"Stupid Bitch! Where'd she go?" The taller vampire growled, looking around. I was crouched down on the roof of the building waiting for them to find me, it reminded me of a time when I was extremely small, and I had been playing Hide and Go Seek with Llewellyn and a couple of vermin children. The shorter vampire had his head tilted slightly almost as if he was hoping to hear me breathe somewhere near by.  
  
"I don't know Craig, but she's dangerous and I don't like this!" Craig looked at him in disbelief, his eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
"She's small, she's blonde and there's only one of her!" On hearing this I decided that he had to die, the pair had moved so that they were almost right beneath me. Dropping down I landed on top of Craig, he let out a small cry as he hit the floor, I rolled forward and twisted so that I was half standing, half crouched but still facing the two. The short vampire's green eyes were as round as two saucers, causing me to let out a harsh laugh.  
  
"C-Craig?" He stammered as he shook the limp body lying on the ground beside him.  
  
"He'll be out for a few minutes so lets talk!" I stood even though he was short, he was still a good two inches taller than me.  
  
"Who sent you?" I asked my hand moving as fast as a cobra to grab his shirt before he decided to cut our little chat short. He just shook his head at me and refused to answer. I let the small wooden dagger I always carried drop from it sheath at my wrist, I held it close to his throat. I've always found that if I hold a wooden dagger to someone throat they usually tell me what I want to know, because they don't want to die. I usually kill them anyway!  
  
"I-I don't know Craig's the one that talks to him, I just get p-paid." He was whimpering before he'd even finished answering my first question. I held his warm green eyes with my ice blue ones for a few more seconds then the body at my feet started to stir. Knowing that the vampire I held knew nothing I drew the knife across his throat letting the warm blood spill against my hands before letting his body slump to the ground. The dirt turned a rusty red as it absorbed his blood, as his did the corner of his partner's shirt which was extremely close by. I grabbed Craig roughly by the throat and pulled him off of the blood stained floor, shaking him roughly caused him to open his eyes. He looked down briefly at the other vampire then said.  
  
"He was weak, he deserved to die!"  
  
"Well guess what?" I told him, his eyes looked at me carefully then down at the hand that was clamped tightly around his throat. "Your tall, your blond and your dead!"  
  
I brought the dagger up towards his chest, he caught both my wrists in his hands and causing my to release his throat in surprise.  
  
"Well Dark Huntress, it seems that you misjudged your opponent!" He said laughing at me. I just looked at him calmly through my dark lashes.  
  
"Hunter told me all about you, he told me how your always too cocky in a fight. You always think that your better, when in fact your not! Now I have you and after you've told me where to find the Wild Power you'll be dead!" He laughed once again obviously thinking that my silence showed I was afraid of him, but now because I knew who had sent him and why, I could kill him.  
  
"I misjudge my opponents?" I asked him quietly, "I think you should of said that *you* misjudge your opponents!"  
  
I felt the power inside me build up, then I released it all in one blow aimed at him, he dropped down to the ground hard. My hand itched to put the dagger through his throat, but instead I lifted him almost as a lover does, called him with my mind. As he began to stir I lowered my mouth to his throat and using my teeth tore his throat out, then to insure of his death I stuck the dagger into his heart. 


	5. It'll Be Just As Important To You!

A/N: Hey anyone who's read/ reading this, I would like some feed back so that I know whether to continue with Lazuli's Story or not! So if you could review and tell me what you think it would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Leopardess: Thank you for the two reviews. To answer you question, I don't know if she's going to take him to Thierry or not!  
  
Stripey Purple Socks: I'd like to also thank you, I'm not sure if it was powerful, but thanks anyway.  
  
The apartment door shut with a bang, I heard the familiar footsteps walk down the corridor and into the kitchen.  
  
~Hello My Sweet~ I called out to him, while pouring over the map in front of me. ~What are you up to moving around the kitchen so quietly?~  
  
~We have guest coming around for dinner~ I looked up sharply, the map in front of me lay forgotten. He walked through the study door, holding an aubergine and a vegetable knife one in each hand.  
  
"what's the matter?" I looked up at him one delicate eyebrow raised questioningly, he looked back confused.  
  
"You tell me we have guests for dinner, then I see you preparing vermin food! I think I deserve an explanation!" I snapped at him, I was still geared up from the fight this afternoon. He looked at me his gray eyes filled with concern, I just gave him my iciest stare back.  
  
"Well, I found some of Desdemona's grandchildren, they're about seventeen and-"  
  
"We are dining with your dead sister's offspring? Richard I told you to have nothing to do with your family!" I was standing and shouting by the end "Don't you remember your mother? Or what about darling bloody little Cordelia? Have you forgotten how they tried to kill me?  
  
He had stepped forward with his arms held out in a calming fashion.  
  
"But Azura…" I stopped dead. No-one had called me Azura since Llewellyn had died over two hundred years ago, Richard knew that was a no go area. My eyes filled with tears, as I remembered my little brother, he was only a minute younger than me, but a minute made all the difference in a fight.  
  
Alone tear rolled slowly down my cheek, and I remember my mom saying that even Lazuli the Bitch had a heart when her brother was involved!  
  
Richard pulled me close, one hand stroked my hair lightly. I felt helpless, I knew it had been his decision, but I couldn't help but feel that I could of saved him if I had stuck by. Richard murmured soothing words into my hair and then…  
  
The door bell rang. I looked up at Richard for a second then asked quietly.  
  
"Is this important to you?"  
  
He looked at me for a second then said  
  
"It'll be just as important to you!" And without explaining he moved away to answer the door. 


	6. One With The Dark

"I don't think that you like wanna talk to him, because he's like totally dangerous!" The blonde girl beside me was tall and with straight dark blonde hair, she was your typical blonde cheerleader. All morning she had been telling me how she wished her hair was like mine. I never understood how humans could think that your hair was more important than who you were!  
  
"Trust me Chantea, I want to really talk to him!" I told her as I started to move towards the tall, dark haired boy who stood at the other end of the corridor.  
  
"I know your like at least a month older than me, but I like know him better than you!" She said placing her hand on my shoulder and holding me back. I laughed my voice was cold and harsh, she looked slightly shocked as I had let my 'bright, sunny, piece of fluff' mask drop for a second and she'd caught a glimpse of my true nature beneath it.  
  
"Believe me, I'm a lot older than you I'll look after myself!" I pulled away from her and walked gracefully down the corridor. Before I even reached him, the boy had looked up and was watching me closely. His eyes were as black as a starless night, his hair, which was cut close to his head, was also as black like the raven's wing. He turned and made a move to leave.  
  
"Wolfe Nicale… or should that of been Redfern" The boy turned at the final word his eyes flashing dangerously, I moved closer. Life had never been much fun without a little danger and death.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked stonily, I looked at him with a wide-eyed innocence.  
  
"Why would I want anything?"  
  
"I know who you are Lazuli Palnight, and I know you never turn up anywhere unless your going to a) kill someone or b) torture then kill someone! So what do you want?"  
  
"Suadela while I'm here if you please" I informed him to give us strange looks. His eyes ran up and down my slight frame once more then took my hand. I pulled my hand away fast, it had felt like an electric shock but I knew it wasn't. He looked at me frostily  
  
"What did you just do witch?" I looked back my eyes just as cold.  
  
"Wow you've really done your research! No-one in this age seems to remember that I'm half witch, I'm almost impressed!"  
  
"Well you did kill my mother!" He turned  
  
"She should of obeyed the rules, remember I don't make them, I just ensure you follow them!" Oh and just one more thing" He turned back to face me "One from the twilight to be one with the dark. You weren't born to join the light!" 


	7. The Hunter Becomes The Hunted!

I threw the apartment door open as hard as I could, I had a feeling that something was wrong.  
  
~Richard!~ I yelled both mentally and physically, I got no reply. I ran through the living room, which looked perfectly normal into the kitchen. Nothing was out of place there either; everything looked just how I'd left it this morning. When I flung open the bedroom door, I was greeted by complete disarray.  
  
The mattress had been thrown from the bed and two of the bedside cabinets had been smashed. There were four dark ninjas lying on the floor. Hunter had sent his elite forces after me... or rather us!  
  
One had obviously been flung across the room and through the wardrobe door, while another lay on top of the crumpled bedside cabinet. The other two lay on top of each other, sprawled on the bed frame.  
  
While looking around the room for some clue as to what had happen and where Richard had vanished to, I came across a small note written on a square of my map of Los Angeles.  
  
  
  
Laz,  
  
We're being hunted! Look for where the moonbeams, sunlight and starlight reside together, then you'll find me! The dark ninjas didn't get me I got them!  
  
  
  
Rich.  
  
I grinned. There was only one place where moonbeams, sunlight and starlight lived together in some sort of harmony. Richard had gone to hide in the day world. No-one really knew what the Silver Hunter looked like, so he'd be safe.  
  
I was going on a hunt! 


End file.
